


Never too angry for a stick of cherry

by fyrestone



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrestone/pseuds/fyrestone
Summary: Damien Lavey had been in every single one of your classes since primary school. He knew all the tricks of the trade, especially when it came to getting what he wanted. but how did you fall into his scheme? He had never noticed you before, or had he?





	Never too angry for a stick of cherry

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this becomes a long time work, please be sure to let me know what you think and if you have any pointers!

**CHAPTER 1: THE CLASSROOM**  
  
  
The breeze was gentle, carrying notes of hot food from the cafeteria with it. This was the one spot in the classroom you could catch a whiff. You let out a big content sigh. God, you loved this seat. Well, the good smelling window was great and all but the view was even better. Taking up the seat ahead of you was none other than Damien Lavey. Red skin, devilish horns (literally) and absolutely no attention span at all. You were convinced that if you looked hard enough, you'd be able to literally see the teachers’ words going into one of his pointed ears and out of the other. Over your time at this school you had noticed that people either loved or hated Damien. There was no in between. It was most likely to do with his personality and anger issues. You had never really spoken to him before but knew exactly how you felt about him. You were the only person in your class who had gone to primary and high school with him. It felt like you knew him better than most people, especially since you'd been around him since the accident that changed his personality entirely. You found yourself breaking out of your daydream by a familiar voice repeating your name. To your surprise, it was Damien. Apparently in the 0.5 seconds you had spaced out, he had somehow turned around in his seat to face you, asked for some chewing gum and persisted long enough for you to have come back and not have a clue what he was saying. You looked at him quizzically. “sorry.. what was that?” you asked, not sure if you had imagined that entire exchange. He sighed and leaned in closer to you. “look, I know what cherry gum smells like and its no secret that you have some on you every day. Now unless you want me to take the piece you're already chewing, I suggest you pass me a fresh one.” he retorted, quirking a brow and daring a small smirk. You sighed and pretended like your face wasn't almost as red as his skin was. Reaching into your satchel, you pulled out your gum collection. ‘Dang it, how did he know i always have 4 packs of gum on me at all times? Was he really willing to take my gum from my mouth!?’ you found yourself frantically thinking. As you handed over the gum piece, your fingertips brushed Damiens. He popped the gum on his outstretched tongue and turned back to the front of the classroom. Pretending like he was listening to the teacher the entire time. Obviously not fooling anyone. Your attention was diverted back to the scented window. Lunch break could not come sooner.


End file.
